


The Evil Within Oneshots

by DragonVengeance



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Assisted Suicide, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Other, ah man im having a field day writing dark stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonVengeance/pseuds/DragonVengeance
Summary: In which these characters don't get enough love and i'm here to change that. I'm very bad at summaries.





	The Evil Within Oneshots

 

 

**Trigger Warning: Assisted suicide is a heavy part of this chapter.**

* * *

 

Despite his gruff exterior, there are times within this hell when you can seek solace in Sebastian’s presence. He wasn’t always so distant, and it shows through the cracks occasionally, in the moment when you both stop to rest, and he notices your teeth chattering from the cold. He’ll let you in, if only for a moment, to cuddle up to him for warmth, an arm around you and your head rested on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. You struggle sometimes to see how he could be so broken, but the reality hits you when you witness him take his anger out on a walking corpse. He’s ruthless, and you don’t see a way of forgetting the experience, the pair of you had done horrible things, even if these beings were merely fragments of a deranged humans mind. It was difficult to comprehend most of the time.

Nevertheless, continuing through this place was draining you, Sebastian of all people could see that, from the way you struggled to now hold up your gun, and the way you weren’t nearly as optimistic as you were from the beginning. He never said anything, and he didn’t force you to stop in fear of wounding your pride and breaking you further. Honestly, Sebastian thought you were starting to lose your mind to this place, especially when you hesitated to shoot. He’d seen it from Joseph in beacon, and now he was seeing it from you, like some awful, vicious circle. There was no escaping it, STEM always found a way to make things more painful, but Seb knew you. You wouldn’t fall so easily, right? He’d seen you take a bullet whilst on a case and try to walk it off, but this was your own mind being toyed with, after all.

However, as your case worsened, he was forced to push it, and you’d been guarded at first, trying not to worry him. Of course, he stopped once you snapped at him, demanding that it was fine. That was, until you’d turned a little while later, charging at him with enough strength to shove him into the wall and tear away some of the plaster. Teeth gnashing, arms locked and keeping him at a distance. You were fighting against it by pushing against him, that much was obvious, and Seb couldn’t bring himself to put you down, especially when you were back to yourself not a second later, backing off and shoulders slumping. He’d tried to tell you it was ok, and when he reached out to touch your shoulder, you flinched away, terrified of hurting him further.

Once you’d settled enough, Sebastian had tried again, hand placed gently on your shoulder. You cried into his shoulder for half an hour after that, apologising and spilling everything that had been going on with you prior to that moment. This place did nasty things to people, and in all his time since Myra and Lilly’s disappearance, Sebastian had never felt his heart tear quite so much as when you had cried and broke in front of him. Usually, you would hold yourself with so much pride, and here you were in a war with your own mind, unable to tell the difference between anything anymore.

From there, you improved and deteriorated throughout the journey, and god could he tell you were fighting it, from the way you immediately sought out his presence and comfort, to the way you shut him out when it was especially bad. Sometimes, you would literally shut him out and lock yourself away in a separate room to try and slow it down. Regardless, once it had started, it was hard to stop it. You were left weaker as time passed and Sebastian could rarely take you with him. He’d been denying that this moment would happen, but when he came back to find your wrist handcuffed to a radiator in the safe house, and you sitting against it, hand red from coughing up blood, Seb knew exactly what was coming. He reached for his communicator, trying to get out of it by making Kidman pull you out.

“Stop, Sebastian.”

The hand on the communicator paused, it was in his grasp now, finger itching on the button to send the call through.

“Why?"

“I don’t want to be dragged out and used as a lab rat.”

“That’s not what I’m asking.”His voice is heavier, laced with hidden pain, and you feel your eyes well with tears. Your own voice, in comparison, is dry and weak, so very different than from the beginning.

“You know it’s inevitable, Sebastian. I don’t want to be pulled out, and I don’t want to be stuck in here as one of those things. It’s the better option. I already radioed Kidman. She knows everything.”

“She could help you get out.”

“Don’t be stupid Seb, you know that isn’t possible,” You cough, or more like wheeze, and wipe away more blood from your lips. “Don’t let me become one of them… I can’t take this anymore, it always catches up no matter how far I run…” With the same bloody hand, you reach to take your last emergency handgun from its holster and slide it over to Sebastian, he takes a moment, but picks the weapon up. There’s a smear of your blood on there, and a drier patch, presumably from where you tried to finish it yourself. “It’s been a good run, but I know when to stop. My stuff is all yours. Despite being in this shithole, you’ve given me some good things to go out on”

Sebastian’s teeth are grit, and he looks between you and the gun, “you’re sure you want this?”

“Yes, I’m sure…Just, if you do this, promise me that you won’t blame yourself and…give ‘em all hell out there, Sebastian, for me.” You hack up some more blood, keeling forward from the sheer force of it, and then try and get comfortable against the cold metal of the radiator.

“God damn it…” The words are hissed quietly as he loads the gun, and he aims. He goes to say something, but you cut him off.

“Don’t you dare say anything,” You fail to hide a sob, and pull on the handcuffs to try and stop yourself from crying, “It’s always harder if you say goodbye. Just get it over with.”

You’re hissing out each breath, trying to relax but unable to now that you know it’s coming. Sebastian has no choice, Kidman won’t pull you out, and he can’t let you become a haunted. It’s the easiest route.

Before he knows it, he’s pulled the trigger, and he drops the gun. It’s only a second until Kidman comes through on the radio, saying it was the better thing to do. He doesn’t respond.

Instead, he leaves to fulfil the promise he made.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
